As is well known even to laymen, in the sphere of work of a suction system for domestic or industrial appliances it is necessary to periodically remove or empty the collection container of the material which has been collected.
Suction systems generically describe suction appliances or vacuum cleaners driven by a motor and provided with an internal chamber comprising a filter and a collection container, referred to herein as waste container.
In this context, one recurring problem is that of recognizing the level of fullness of the waste container. This information is important both for efficient working and for a good yield from the suction system.
In fact, the working principle of a vacuum cleaner foresees that inside the appliance there is a chamber comprising the waste container and where a suction pressure is created by means of the action of the motor. The suction force of the vacuum cleaner is precisely due to the difference in pressure between the internal chamber at a low pressure and the external room pressure.
If the rotation speed of the motor is kept constant, as the waste container begins to fill up the pressure in the internal chamber tends to fall because of the presence of material which has been collected occupies space and obstructs pores in a filter, with a consequent drop in suction force.
Various solutions are currently available that allow the user to receive a warning signal when the waste container is completely full. However, nothing in the prior art offers any effective information on the actual instantaneous level of waste in the waste container and, as already said previously, this does not allow the vacuum cleaner to be used at its full potential.